


tommy makes poor life decisions

by ujiin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Masturbation, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Power Play, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Temperature Play, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujiin/pseuds/ujiin
Summary: every chapter is just tommy making another poor life choice lmaolets gooo problematic mcyti dont take this seriously btw and neither should u
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, everyone/tommyinnit basically lol
Comments: 42
Kudos: 231





	tommy makes poor life decisions

btw the formatting of this will be like a oneshot book but they're all connected.

so each time tommy makes a poor life decision, he does in fact remember everything from each chapter.

y'all can request shit if you want


End file.
